The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp and, more particularly, the invention provides a vehicular lamp having an improved outer lens which causes the lamp to have a glittering appearance.
In a conventional vehicular lamp, fisheye steps are often formed on an outer lens to distribute vertical and horizontal light passing therethrough. However, the conventional vehicular lamp with fisheye steps formed over the entire surface of the lens presents a flat look overall, which is not attractive.